I Want a Brother!
by azngirls3
Summary: Sakura's little brother runs away in search of a brother. What happens if Oro finds him? How does Saske fits into this? Somehow he will...This is my first fanfic wchapters so please be easy on the reviews. R&R!Changed rating to T for later chapters.
1. I want a brother

Summary: Sakura's little brother runs away looking for a big brother. Now Sakura must bring him back. And with the Haruno bloodlimit, will Sakura find her brother heading strait for Orochimaru?

Disclaimer: I own Naruto...psh..haha! you guys are funny if you really believe me! Like _I really_ own Naruto...

Anyway's on with the story-

**Chapter 1: I Want a Big Brother!**

A kunai is thrown at Sakura knocking her of a log.

"I win. Again" says Katsuo, Sakura's 8 year old brother, sounding bored. Sakura and Katsuo were training on a log seeing who could knock the other one off first. And so far Katsuo was being very victorious.

"You're too good, Katsuo-chan. There's no way I can beat you." Sakura admitted getting out of the river she fell into.

"I wish I had a big brother. He could train with me and actually give me a challenge." Sakura felt hurt even though she was slightly used to the statement.

"You know that's not gonna happen. Mom and Dad are dead, and even if they weren't it would still impossible for you to have a brother older than you."

"Can't we adopt?" Katsuo asks.

"No, because all the orphans older than you are able to live on their own" Sakura explained. Katsuo pouts in defeat. He wanted so bad to have a big brother. He wanted someone strong and smart like him. If he had a big brother than he would be able to travel in Konahas' forests while Sakura was out working in the hospital (A/N: Sakura is 18. Old, yes but hey it's only 10 years difference. Live with it.)

Sakura looks at the suns' position. "Let's go home, it's getting late and I need to make dinner".

**Later...at the dinner table...**

They ate dinner in silence. Sakura glanced at Katsuo, he seemed to be deep in thought. He was obviously thinking of some kind of strategy. She smiles at this. He always was smart and gifted. He received the Moriko eye when he was 6. A few months before Sakura had when she was 6. The ­­Moriko eye allowed it's user to control any animal to do he/she's bidding. He was popular in the academy, he had looks and brains with his emerald green eyes and black hair. Girls would die for him. That reminded Sakura of- _NO! I can't think about him. Not now. I have to concentrate on getting enough money to support me and Katsuo._

**_Not like that's a big problem. You're Konaha's top medic. You always get paid big._**

_Shut up._

_**Common. You know I'm right. You get paid big and you're still in love with that Uchiha.**_

_I am not. Now go back in your little box!_

_**Fine. Be that way.**_

"Done. May I be excused?" Katsuo asks suddenly.

"What? Oh, yes of course." Katsuo picks up his plate, leaves it in the sink and walks off.

"Don't you want desert?" Sakura calls, before he leaves the dining room.

"No. I think I'm going to bed early." He replies, still walking.

"Strange, he always wants desert… especially when it's his favorite" Sakura says to herself, cutting a slice of tangerine cheesecake for herselfbefore putting it away in the fridge.

"I wonder if he's up to something" she thinks. Maybe he's planning some kind of bizarre idea that would get him into trouble. "Nah." _He wouldn't do that_. _I'm thinking too much. _

**Meanwhile with Katsuo**

"I hate this" mumbles Katsuo kicking his bed frame.

"I need a brother. A strong one, that can outwit me and make me stronger too." Katsuo had thought about this at dinner. _There has to be somebody out there that can be my brother._

Then it hit him. _Of course there is. All I have to do is find that person. _Katsuo knew exactly what to do. He would sneak out and leave Konaha and search all the other nearest villages. Katsuo got exited. _I could probably survive._ He thinks packing up the essentials for his trip. He was leaving tonight.

A/N: Yay! My first chapter of my second fanfic is done! The next chapter may be a long wait but hey, I have a life too. By the way, it's SasuSaku story. Not in first chapter but it shall come… it shall come… Thank you to sw337 p34 n3k0-ch4n, lainey-bo-bainey, Tenshi Megumi, Melting-Ice, and Courtney for reviewing my first fanfic Evolutionof a Cold Heart. You guys are great!


	2. Katsuo Leaves, a bump in with Sasuke

A/N: Marsgoddess1, thanks for the review. Sorry about the weirdness, lets just say that Sakura had a really rough day at the hospital but being the Sakura that she is she kept her promise to train with her brother. And because this normally happens everyday Katsuo is getting bored because he isn't getting stronger. Is that ok? Sorry I didn't make that clear. And yes, I know. Katsuo seems like a brat but hey, that's the way he is and this is my story. Who knows? Maybe he will change? You'll have to find out later.

**_This means Flashback or Inner thoughts of someone._**

**This means the flash back parts.**

_This is thoughts._

**Chapter 2: Katsuo Leaves, a Bump in With Sasuke**

Sakura woke up at around 4:30 am. "Mmmm…" she moaned as she stretched.

"Ugh. My arms ache." She rubs them as she grabs her clothes and heads to the shower.

After her shower she heads downstairs. She makes herself a cup of coffee and sits down at the chair by the counter with a donut. When she finishes her breakfast she leaves for work.

_It seems that Katsuo is still asleep. _She thinks sensing his peaceful presence right before leaving the house.

Katsuo POV

As soon as his sister was at a good distance he released his jutsu. It was a jutsu that Katsuo created while he was waiting for Sakura to come home and train with him, it allowed him to change the appearance of his chakra. He now could make people think that he was a girl or is feeling peaceful and happy when he really was feeling mad or anxious.

_It's a good thing I made that jutsu. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to go with my plan. Now all I need to do is head for the gates. _He left the house, leaving a note on the kitchen table that read, "I'm off looking for a brother. –Katsuo". He walked down the road without even so much as glance back at the house. (A/N: Stupid arrogant boy!)

Sakura POV

_It doesn't seem like I have that busy of a schedule today. That's good now I might get home on time for Katsuo. _

She loved his brother. He was the only family she had left, they went through a lot together. When their parents died, when no one wanted to take them in they were always there to comfort each other.

_I wish somehow I could give him a brother. _Some of you may be thinking that Sakura spoils him but no. Sakura never gets him anything. She never has time. Katsuo is always stuck alone at home. He had no friends and no one to train with. She felt sorry for him. Giving him a brother would be great in her opinion. Sakura continued to submerge deeper into her thoughts as she walked to her first patient. She started to become more and more unaware of her surrounding until.

"Omph!" Her head hit something and that something started to fall. She blinked before realizing that she was falling and then closed her eyes again and braced herself for the floor. She hit the ground, but it didn't feel like the ground. It was a bit softer and more comfortable. She heard a **ba-bump, ba-bump.** _A heartbeat..? Ohmigawd..._It was a person! She slowly lifted her head to see who was under her.

"Sa-Sasuke!" she gasps as her emerald eyes met onyx ones. She stares at the good looking man right under her. She was on all fours, her knees on either side of him and her arms supporting the upper part of her body making him huver (A/N I don't care if I spelt it wrong)over him.

"Hello to you to, Sakura." Sasuke replies rubbing his head, before staring back at her brilliant emerald eyes.

Sasuke POV

_That hurt...exactly how did I bump into her? _He thought, normally he wasn't that careless. _Oh yeah... _

_**Flashback**_

**Sasuke was walking to the hospital. He had just come back from a mission. (A/N just to say, Sasuke came back from Orochimaru and Itachi came back to Konaha. It seems that Oro fooled Itachi into killing his clan and acting the way he did..blah, blah, blah...Sasuke found Itachi and fought him snapped Itachi back into his real self and Itachi is better. Maybe I'll put Itachi in the story later.)Sasuke hadbroke his wrist off. Yes off, it was completley off it wasn't even connected by skin, anyways. Sasuke arrived at the hospital and the nurses healed him. Now his wrist was just wrapped in a long bandage. **

**"I'm fine, I don't need to stay. I can take care of myself" he told the nurse when she insisted that he should sleep there till his wrist completely healed. Sasuke ignored her and walked out.**

**"At least let Sakura-sama look at it" the nurse called out after him. He paused for a second _Sakura..._ then kept on walking. _I haven't seen her in a while. I wonder how she is. _He started thinking about her. Wondering about the way she looked acted. If she changed alot or not. He began to slip deeper into his thoughts until. **

**Bump. Someone had just crashed into his chest. Whoever it was was strong, so strong that the collision made him fall backwards. He was about to look at the person when "Ow" his head hit the floor and he blacked outfor a second right before realising that it was Sakura, the one person he was thinking about that had bumped into him.**

**_EndFlashback_**

Sasuke studied Sakura. She looked different, _Can boobs grow that much in only 2 years? _He shook the thought away.

Sakura looked beautiful in his opinion. Her was only down to her sholders and her body matured greatly. She had curves in all the right places.

_**Damn. She looks hot.** _

_What the- You! I thought I got rid of you!_

_**Nope. I just desided to take a long vacation, but I'm back and now I can tell you that you are so wanting that Sakura for yourself.**_

_Shut up and go away._

_**You have to admit though, I am right.**_

_Shutup!_

_**Fine, fine... geez...**_

Sakura POV

"Sasuke! I didn't know you were back! Whem did you finish your mission? Why are you at the hospital? Are you hurt?" Sakura started throwing a billion questions at him.

"Sakura! Shut up! Your being annoying." Sakura closed her mouth. "And yes, I am back. Yes, I finished my mission. I'm at the hospital because I need my hand to be connected back to my body. Yes, I am hurt."

"Your hand needs to be connected back to your body?" Sakura was sightly confused.

"Yeah...it..uh.." he didn't want Sakura to start worrying about her to much cause he was fine. "It um came off."

Sakuras eyes widened suddenly understanding. Her eyes darted to his bandaged wrist she focused her chaka to his hand and saw that the bones in his wrist were broken completely and his flesh around it looked as if it had just been attached.

"Sasuke! How did your hand get in this condition! Come here! You need better medical attention." Sakura jumped off Sasuke and grabbed his good hand dragging him off into and empty room.

_Damn she's strong... _Sasuke thought.

Sakura threw him on the stretcher inside the room. She unwraped the bandage surrounding his wrist.

"Where you planning on leaving Sasuke? You should know better only medics like me and Tsunade can only heal a wound like this." Sakura said examining his wrist. She gathered a great amount of chakra into her hands as they bagan to glow green.

"This might sting" she wraned before placeing her hand on the wound.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well that's the end of chapter two! Finally I'm done! Sorry for the long wait. Not like anybody cares i doubt anybody really reads my fanfic anyways. sighs sadly. Ahwell, I'll just do this for fun. If you do read this please R&R! I want to know people don't just ignore me. Arigato!**


	3. Wars in the Mind of Sakura and Sasuke

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with a chapter three! I was planning on Sakura finding out about Katsuo being discovered missing but it kinda didn't happen. I just had to much fun writing about something else hat you'll have to find out by reading. Thanks to those who reviewed and those who put me on their alert and favs. It makes me feel like I'm a good writer! Oh! And I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes I have made and those that I will make in the future. Ok! I'll shut-up in just one moment! (AzianOne if you read this you better review) I changed the rating to T for later chapters.**

(this is from now on gonna mean my comments or points of view of the story)

_(in italics it means that it's part of the story)_

_Thoughts_

_**Inner people**_

**Bold is flashbacks or author notes if they have A/N: in front of it or indicating the switch from POVs**

Ok! On with the stoooooryyyy!

**Flashback: "Sasuke! I didn't know you were back! When did you finish your mission? Why are you at the hospital? Are you hurt?" Sakura started throwing a billion questions at him.**

**"Sakura! Shut up! Your being annoying." Sakura closed her mouth. "And yes, I am back. Yes, I finished my mission. I'm at the hospital because I need my hand to be connected back to my body. Yes, I am hurt."**

**"Your hand needs to be connected back to your body?" Sakura was slightly confused.**

**"Yeah...it..uh.." he didn't want Sakura to start worrying about her to much cause he was fine. "It um came off."**

**Sakura's eyes widened suddenly understanding. Her eyes darted to his bandaged wrist she focused her chakra to his hand and saw that the bones in his wrist were broken completely and his flesh around it looked as if it had just been attached.**

**"Sasuke! How did your hand get in this condition! Come here! You need better medical attention." Sakura jumped off Sasuke and grabbed his good hand dragging him off into and empty room.**

**Damn she's strong... Sasuke thought.**

**Sakura threw him on the stretcher inside the room. She unwrapped the bandage surrounding his wrist.**

**"Were you planning on leaving Sasuke? You should know better only medics like me and Tsunade can only heal a wound like this." Sakura said examining his wrist. She gathered a great amount of chakra into her hands as they began to glow green.**

**"This might sting" she warned before placing her hand on the wound.**

**Chapter 3: Wars in the Minds of Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura's hands gently press onto Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke felt a slight tingle as the flesh of his wound began to rapidly reproduce cells and connect with one another (yeah not even getting your hand reconnected hurts an Uchiha).

"Ugh", Sakura moans, "Those nurses are terrible. Gotta remind Tsunade-sama to give them better training" she says noticing how badly the nurses job seem to be by looking at the work that was done on his wrist.

Sasuke simply watched her whole 10 long minutes that she was working. He noted the way her shoulders framing her perfectly featured face, the way her eyebrows would curve down as she concentrated and how her lips came down to a small pout. She didn't even flinch at the sight of his wrist or glomp him while showing him with kisses. Two years seemed to do a lot. (A/N: how weird…)

**Sasuke POV**

_Wow, she's changed a lot since I was gone _thought Sasuke.

_**Yeah…wow look at all the curves she gained. She looks so, delicious.**_

_Ye- what? What the hell are you saying?_

_**That Sakura looks sexier… and I wanna-**_

_Ok! Stop! I get it. You're so sick minded…_

_**Uh…hello? I am you!**_

_Whatever, go away. _Sasuke mentally kicked himself which hit the inner Sasuke.

_**Ow! Fine, geez…**_

"Sasuke?"

"What? Huh. Oh uh-yeah?" Sasuke replied shaking out if his thoughts.

"You're done. But I didn't completely finish. I need my energy for other patients. Your hand will probably hurt like hell for the next week or so while you're still healing. You need to stay at the hospital so people can heal more of your wrist, so stay here ok? I need to talk to Tsunade-sama to cancel some of my patients." Without even waiting for a reply Sakura walked out of the room. Little did he know Sakura was having a battle inside her mind as well.

**A/N: Now I wonder what Sakura could have been thinking….hmmm, well1 we'll have to see! I am soo sorry that I didn't update till like a month. I apologize to all the people who were waiting for me to update. A thousand gomen nasais!(did I spell that right?) I had school and then my computer got sick and my dad, who is the only onewho knows how to reboot the computer was away in Vietnam, and I live in the United States. I'm so sorry! And to apologize even more, I'll put up another chapter. I had to work on the next chapter during my classes because I had no other time to do it. Well! Ja ne!**

**-azngirls3**


	4. What happened to Sasuke

**Flashback**

**"Sasuke?"**

**"What? Huh. Oh uh-yeah?" Sasuke replied shaking out if his thoughts.**

**"You're done. But I didn't completely finish. I need my energy for other patients. Your hand will probably hurt like hell for the next week or so while you're still healing. You need to stay at the hospital so people can heal more of your wrist, so stay here ok? I need to talk to Tsunade-sama to cancel some of my patients." Without even waiting for a reply Sakura walked out of the room. Little did he know Sakura was having a battle inside her mind as well.**

**Chapter 4: What Happened to Sasuke**

_**OMG! Sasukes back! OhMyGosh his hair grew longer! He looks so hot! What are you waiting for girl? Jump on him and tell him how much we love him!**_

_Shut up! I need to concentrate on making Sasukes wrist better! _Sakura replied

_**So? Finish quick! I'm dieing to feel his touch.**_

_Be quiet already! Sasuke will only shove us off and think were annoying again._

_**Just pout and let me talk to him!**_

_What! You talk to him? No way, you'll just try to seduce him, and Sasuke will think of us as one of him fangirls. Not a good plan._

**_Well? What do you suggest? Oh smart one. _**Inner Sakura asked.

_Oh! I know! Why don't you shut up and let me work? Sakura said going from cheery voiced to dead serious._

_**Fine! Ill just work on what I was working on.**_

_And what would that be?_

**_Oh, nothing. Just something that you're going to love me for once I'm finished._**

_Love you for? Not likely._

**_Whatever. I'm busy. _**And with that Inner Sakura left, leaving Sakura to finish her job.

**Reality Sakura POV**

Sakura walks put of Sasukes room feeling slightly dizzy. She used a bit more chakra than she actually intended. There was no way she would be able to treat all the patients on her list with her charka level getting do low.

_Damn you Sasuke-kun. If you hadn't been so reckless and broken off your wrist, I wouldn't be so tired right now. _But who was Sakura to say that Sasuke was reckless. This is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about. He had to have a good reason, right?

_Damn! I forgot to ask him! Oh well, I have more important things to attend to._

**With Sasuke…**

Sasuke sits back on the bed Sakura dragged him on.

"I'm so tired" Sasuke murmured to himself. "How'd I end up here again?"

**Flashback (A/N: Long but important flashback)**

Five kunai were thrown at his head. Now normally kunai flying at you at the speed these kunai were going you would've likely have your head cut into 6 pieces. Fortunately, being the Uchiha the target was, the kunai missed its mark.

"Hm." Sasuke smirked, sharingan fully activated he turned dodging the kunai grabbing one as they whizzed past him throwing it back to its owner.

It hit. Sasuke's enemy "Sssss"ed with pain**(A/N: Now I know that's bad grammar but I hope you get what I'm trying to get at)**.

"You've been holding out on me Sasuke. Last time I saw you, you couldn't even dodge one of my kunai. I'm very impressed. Maybe Konaha isn't as pathetic as I thought," said the snake-like man. "Simply another reason why I should destroy that place and all it's 'precious' people… They might think they can destroy me." He added with a laugh, saying "precious" in a sarcastic manner.

This hit Sasuke's nerve. He was never, NEVER going to let a sick man like him set one toe in his hometown.

Konaha raised him when his parents died. They tried to protect him from this man. They even accepted him back into Konaha after he came back from Orochimaru.

"You'd have to get past me first." Sasuke said nastily before glancing around the cold dark temple they had been standing in. There was so many bodies, so much blood. He saw Oros men all dead with kunai and shuriken lodged into them.

He caught sight of ANBU soldiers either dead or unconscious, among them many people who had played a great role in his life.

_Kakashi…_he laid slumped against a wall, still breathing but barely. He was like a father to him, always there when you needed him. By his legs was a woman with black wavy hair and blood staining the side of her mouth.

_Kurenai-sensei… _they didn'r really talk much but she always had great advise on girls **(A/N:-cough- Sakura –cough-cough-)**

_Iruka-sensei…_he was much like an uncle, he always was the one treating Naruto and him to ramen.

_Naruto…_the dobe. The dobe was much like his brother, they were closer than he realized.

_Itachi…_they still didn't talk to each other much but deep in his heart he missed the feeling of know there was someone you could look up to.

A cherry blossom floated into the room from outside. "Sakura…" he whispered watching the delicate flower float to the ground. _When I come back I'll tell you how I feel. _He thought.

**Normal POV**

"Do you miss your precious Sakura, Uchiha?" Orochimaru said suddenly. "Don't worry I'll spare her. She's very pretty you know. She could be one of my servants. I've been wanting for a good girl for a while now. She's got a wonderful body you know. She could be my personal-"

"SHUT-UP!" Sasuke exploded. His charka was fuming, he was really mad. "No one touches my Sakura." He said threateningly at Oro.

"Oh, so she's yours now? We'll see-" Oro was cut off by a –crackle-crackle-shzzzzz-crackle-. Sasuke was making a chidori.

"You think your pathetic sensei's jutsu would really kill me? You know better thank that Sasuke." He said half laughing.

Sasuke's hand tightened around his chidori as it began to grow bigger making the room glow a hue of light blue. Orochimaru just continued to laugh half stumbling forward stepping on the Sakura blossom resting on the floor.

_Sakura! _Sasuke's hand tightened even more around his chidori as it grew bigger with every thought of Orochimaru, Konaha, and Sakura.

"Come on Sasuke. Let's see what your silly chidori can do." Orochimaru said smirking. With that Sasuke came charging at him. Unfortunately, because his hand was gripping his chidori so tightly and because his chidori was so powerful when he plunged his hand at Orochimaru's heart, his hand it flew off. He then fell unconscious. When he woke up he was still in the temple. "Ow!" he winced in pain when he realized he had lost his hand. He looked around the room and sighed in relief when he saw Orochimaru's shocked/scared dead face on the ground. Sasuke got up and found his hand. He painfully used a long wrap he kept in his thigh satchel to wrap his hand onto his wrist. He would need to see a medic for this. Then Sasuke walked over to his unconscious teammates and took out some water and rags and took care of them until they woke up.

The next day Kakashi and Iruka carried Sasuke back to Konaha. When they reached the gate Sasuke had insisted that he was fine and that he would walk to the hospital. Everyone went there separated ways.

**End Flashback (A/N: I didn't put the whole flashback in bold 'cause there's kinda no point in this chapter)**

"Now I remember." Sasuke said before falling asleep.

**A/N: Omg! I wrote two chapters in one day! I am sooo tired. I felt sorry for my readers and I stayed up making this story while I have a geography test tomorrow. That's what I call sacrifice. **

**Sasuke: Then why'd you sacrifice. At least if you get an A you get money.**

**Sakura: Sasuke! She was caring for others. That's a good thing.**

**Azngirls3: uh…thanks?**

**Sasuke: hey, why am I so emotional in your story?**

**Sakura: I think it's sweet, what are you talking about?**

**Before Sasuke can reply..Azngirls3: Well! I hope you enjoyed my chapter! I did this last minute so if it's not that good I'm very sorry. I'll try to update soon! Oh and I need readers to vote. Should I write my stories centered of no? Arigato! Ja Ne!**


	5. Katsuo is Gone!

**A/N: Time for thankies!**

**Special thanks to **JustPlainPeachy **and** Hersheys Rocks **for reviewing twice as well as leaving nice ones. Also thank you **Marsgoddess1 **and **Aslan'sWhiteWitch **for reviewing my first chapter. Thank you **metrogurl803Dark x Sorrow**, and **fantasy4luvr **for reviewing my third chapter. Finally, thank you **lovegirl **for reviewing my fourth chapter. You guys are great! I'm sorry if my third chapter was super short. I had like 40 minutes to do that chapter. I did it at school after some reasoning with my teachers. They only let me because I'm in ASB(Associated Student Body) and they figured that I was responsible enough for them to trust me on the school computer. Plus, they want me to continue writing after finding out one of my essays got entered in some kind of district contest on San Diego. Well yeah… on with the story!**

**Sasuke: Psh… finally**

**Azngirls3: I heard that.**

**Sasuke: Yeah? Well you were talking to much…**

**Azngirls3: -eyebrow twitches- S-Sasuke…**

**Sasuke: Oh god… Sakura help me**

**Sakura: Calm down Kelly-chan**

**Azngirls3: S-Saassuukeee! (threatening) –jumps- I love you! (lovingly)**

**-bonk- Ow!**

**Sakura: Sasuke is mine! –tackles Kelly-**

**Sasuke: While they're busy I'll start the story.**

**Flashback**

"Come on Sasuke. Let's see what your silly chidori can do." Orochimaru said smirking. With that Sasuke came charging at him. Unfortunately, because his hand was gripping his chidori so tightly and because his chidori was so powerful when he plunged his hand at Orochimaru's heart, his hand it flew off. He then fell unconscious. When he woke up he was still in the temple. "Ow!" he winced in pain when he realized he had lost his hand. He looked around the room and sighed in relief when he saw Orochimaru's shocked/scared dead face on the ground. Sasuke got up and found his hand. He painfully used a long wrap he kept in his thigh satchel to wrap his hand onto his wrist. He would need to see a medic for this. Then Sasuke walked over to his unconscious teammates and took out some water and rags and took care of them until they woke up.

The next day Kakashi and Iruka carried Sasuke back to Konaha. When they reached the gate Sasuke had insisted that he was fine and that he would walk to the hospital. Everyone went there separated ways.

**End Flashback (A/N: I didn't put the whole flashback in bold 'cause there's kinda no point in this chapter)**

"Now I remember." Sasuke said before falling asleep.

**Chapter 5: Katsuo is gone!**

**Normal POV**

Sakura collapses in a chair behind the check-in desk next to a cute black haired, white-eyed girls.

"Oh Hinata-chan, I'm so exhausted!" Sakura said before she sighs. **(A/N: I'm not gonna make Hinata stutter too much. To troublesome to type. She's still kinda shy though.)**

"B-but Sakura-chan you only had a few patients." Hinata replied slightly confused after looking down at a copy of Sakura's schedule.

"Yeah, but look at my first patient, and his condition." Sakura said with out looking at her but leaning back on her chair hoping to regain some of her energy.

Hinata gasps "Uchiha, Sasuke; disembodied hand!" Hinata looks up at Sasuke with concern "You couldn't have reconnected his wrist all by yourself. It would take to much energy!"

Sakura smiles slightly at Hinata's concern "No, I only did part of it. He's supposed to stay here while I continue to reconnect his wrist. Which reminds me, better check up on him before I head home."

"Good idea. Oh! And Naruto-kun came in earlier to check up on Sasuke. He said that Sasuke was fighting Orochimaru. Most of his team is now in the hospital as well. I-I uh, heard that Sasuke was the last one facing Oro. Everyone else was either dead or unconscious. So on one really knows what happened." Hinata informs Sakura.

"Really? Wow, maybe I'll ask him. Well good bye Hinata-chan!" Sakura says while getting up and walking towards the elevator to get on Sasuke's floor and waving.

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke wakes up from his sleep to be greeted by a peacefully dark room. He rolls his shoulders and stretched his back before lying down on his bed again. He didn't really want to stay in the bed but he had no choice. Sakura wasn't lying when she said his wrist would hurt like hell. The pain was so nerve racking it hurt to move his arm.

_Damn it, now I'm almost immobile. I need another nurse to come in and reconnect my damn hand back to my arm, _he thinks.

The door to my room clicks open and an innocent pink head pops through the gap between the door and the wall.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura calls out softly.

"Aa" I reply simply. She walks into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asks.

"Fine." **_And so are you_** **said inner Sasuke. **Sasuke mentally shoves inner Sasuke in the face, **_Ack!_**

Sakura walks up to Sasuke and gently rests her hands around his hand and arm to examine his wrist.

"I think I have enough charka to heal enough of your wrist so it won't hurt so much." She looks up to get an approval.

"Hn." I say. I couldn't wait till I could move my arm and walk around. Sakura carefully unwrapped the many layers of bandages she had placed on his arms earlier that day. And so, began the healing process.

**Sakura POV**

Sakura begins to reconnect some of the bones and flesh with her charka.

_I so hope I'll be able to walk home after this, _Sakura thinks.

**_Who cares? If you don't get home you get to stay with Sasuke_, inner Sakura says out of no where.**

_You again? Oh no, my day is ruined._

_**Well, I'm soorry if your day wasn't already ruined. **_

_What ever, could you just go away? I'm almost done with reconnecting I'm thinking ¾ of his wrist. I need concentration!_

**_Fine! _Inner Sakura was quite insulted by Sakura's "day is ruined" comment.**

_That was easy. _I thought.

* * *

**Two minutes later…**

"Uuugh…" I am so tired. I was nearly finished healing the tissue surrounding Sasuke's bone joint when…

BAM!

I collapsed.

_D-damn it! I have to get up. I still have to wrap h-his wrist. _Sakura thinks tiredly.

"Sakura! Sakuuura. Sa-.." she heard someone calling her name but before she could locate the source of the voice, everything went back.

* * *

"Ohhh…ow!" I woke up to see the interior of my room but _ugh…_ my head hurt like hell. And I didn't even drink.

"So you're awake?" said a low (sexy)familiar voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura says finally remembering what happened.

"Are you ok? You should get some rest." Sasuke suggests sensing that her charka level was low.

"Did I black out? How long was I asleep? Why are you here? How am I here? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" Sakura began throwing questions at him again.

"Sakura, be quiet."

Realizing that she was beginning to annoy Sasuke she shut her mouth.

"I'll explain," Sasuke said "After you healed me you blacked out from lack of charka. I wrapped some bandages around my wrist and carried you home. You were asleep for about half an hour."

"Oh…" I mumble. _Wait a minute…_I realized, "How'd you get in? Katsuo wouldn't just let you in."

"Katsuo? Your brother? He's not here. I don't know why but when I came no one answered the door I kicked it down. But don't worry I fixed the door."

"Katsuo is not here?" I began to worry, where could he be? I tried to get up from my bed but my body ached all over when I tried to move. I just stared down at my bed sheet as tears began to swell up. What if he's hurt?

"I think he went to look for a brother or something." Sasuke said.

"What?" I say looking up.

"He left this note, here." Sasuke hands me a piece of paper.

_I'm off looking for a brother._

_-Katsuo_

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'm finished with this chapter! I was going to make it longer but decided not to. My imaginary Sasuke and Sakura told me not to(jk!). Oh my gawd! Sasuke is back! He's BACK! In the manga though. But it's still awesome!**

**Sasuke:-reading manga- hah! I kick ass.**

**Sakura: Hey Why aren't I doing anything? Where is that author? I'm gonna…-walks off pissed-**

**-blinl-blink-**

**azngirls3: ok…anyways just a heads up I sometime take a while to update.**

**R&R Arigato!**

**Ja Ne!**


	6. The Moriko Eye

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! You guys push me harder to update faster! One question, should I make my chapters longer? I'm not sure… well until you guys tell me I'll rely on my mood.**

**P.S. My imaginary Sasuke is complaining he's too nice in my story. Do you think so?**

**Sakura: I don't think so!**

**Sasuke: -glares-**

**Chapter 6: The Moriko Eye**

**With Katsuo/Normal POV**

"Hey! Halt!" yelled a guard when he saw a little boy walking towards Konaha's main gate. "Where do you think you're going?"

"On an errand" the little boy looks up and walks towards the guard. "Here" he says handing the guard a note.

The guard reads the note aloud "Please allow the person in possession of this note to pass Konaha's gates. He is retrieving a special medicine in the Hidden Village of the Mist. Signed Haruno, Sakura of Konaha Hospital."

He examined the boy "Aren't you a little young to be heading off to the Village of the Mist?"

No reply.

"What's your name boy?"

"Haruno, Katsuo"

"A Haruno!" the guard says slightly surprised, "Just because you are one of the last of your clan does not mean you can pass."

"Fine then, I'll just go back and tell my sister that I couldn't get the medicine to save someone's life because a guard refused to let me. Boy, will she be angry." Katsuo said turning around.

"Uh…wait!" called out the guard. "Whoever said I wasn't going to let you pass? Go on, go on!" he says signaling a man to open the gate. "A life is on the line!"

"Thank you." Katsuo replies before gathering chakra at his feet and sprinting through the trees.

**With Sakura…**

"Sasuke, this is not good. What if something happens? He's the only family I have left!" Sakura's eye involuntarily glances around as she pulls her hands to her face. Tears began to swell up again.

Seeing Sakura at the brink of crying made Sasuke feel a strange pain deep in his chest.

"Sakura, don't cry. He's only 8 years old he can't have gotten that far." (Sasuke did not know about the Haruno bloodlimit)

"You don't understand Sasuke-kun, he can't but animals can." Sakura said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Nani?"

_That's right. He doesn't know. Well might as well tell him. _Sakura thought.

"Well, not many people know about this. The Harunos have a bloodlimit."

Sasuke's face looked slightly surprised but his eyes showed that he wanted to know more.

"It used to be that this bloodlimit was hard to activate but over the generations it gets easier.

"What is it?" Sasuke inquires.

"It's called the Moriko Eye. It allows its' user to control any animal to do its bidding. It's very powerful yet very dangerous."

"This doesn't make total sense. If it's as powerful as you say it is, somebody has to know." Sasuke said.

"Well, the Hokage does. And I think Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru know too."

"Why not everybody else?"

"Well" Sakura begins, "You see the Harunos' did not originate from Konaha. My Great(x5) Grandfather came from a village that does not exist anymore. It was destroyed. My Great(x5) Grandfather was well known in his village, or so my father said. And just like everyone, he had a dream, a goal. He wanted to master the Moriko Eye. Everyday he'd train with it, trying so hard to activate it. After a while his friends convinced him to take a break. When he did he soon got assigned a mission to hunt down a rogue ninja (Sakura's Great(x5) Grandfather was a hunter-nin). The rogue ninja was supposedly very powerful and lived on a very high mountain near the village. On the way there my Great x5 Grandfather saw a dragon snaking its way through a river. I guess he thought that controlling the dragon would help him and his team, catch the rogue ninja because he used the Moriko Eye on it."

"And… it worked." Sasuke says a-matter-of-factly.

"Yes, surprisingly I can only guess his training got him stronger and his break gained back his energy."

"I see."

"Anyways, the dragon did help, for a while. But, my Great(x5) Grandfather's chakra began to run low since he was controlling such a powerful animal and the dragon broke from his control.

"The dragon was furious from the fact that it had been under the command of a human and attacked. From fear my Great(x5) Grandfather's team ran back to their village. When they got there the dragon was still chasing them. The whole village was demolished. Few who survived carried down the terrible story of the Moriko Eye."

"So you keep the eye a secret because if people knew you held the Moriko Eye they would be terrified that you'd destroy this village." Sasuke concludes.

"Yes, that's right."

Sasuke gets up from his chair next to the bed and walks over to Sakura. He grabs the edge of the blanket and gently placed it over her shoulders causing me to lay down on the bed.

"Go to sleep. We'll look for your brother tomorrow." Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear causing her to blush slightly. Sasuke smirked for reasons unknown and turned around to leave the room.

I raised my hand to reach out to him, I didn't want him to leave "Sa-"

"Don't worry I'll still be here." He interrupts before walking out the door. With that I lowered my head and took a deep breathe and dozed off to sleep.

_Damn am I tired…_

**(A/N:I would've stopped here but I decided not too.)**

**Sasuke POV…**

_The Moriko Eye, _I think. _It seems very powerful._

_**Man, I really hope you find Sakura's brother.**_

_You again? Go away I'm thinking._

_**Well duh! You're thinking to me!**_

_Whatever, and why is it so important to you that I find Sakura's brother?_

_**You know, for a genius you're really dumb.**_

_And what makes you say that? _Sasuke asks.

_(Wow, he's actually wants his inner self to talk O.o)_

_**Think about it, how dangerous it is for a young Haruno to be wandering around outside Konaha.**_

_You don't really think. _Sasuke thinks finally realizing something.

_**What else? Now that Orochimaru has lost you he's obviously gonna be looking for someone new. Why not a Haruno with a powerful gift and nothing preventing him from falling into Oros grasp?**_

_Oh god... _Sasuke rubs his temples before rushing out of the house to inform Tsunade about the situation. He and Sakura would need to leave as soon as she woke up. _I have so many problems…_

**(A/N: Again I was going to stop here but I knew that I would not be able to post it up by Sunday so I decided to add just a little more)**

_**Sakura POV…**_

"Tweet, tweet" some birds called from a tree.

Sakura's eyes pens then closes instantly as the sun light, shining through the window, hits her face.

"Aaa…." She yawns. "I can't believe I couldn't sleep last night." _I kept waking up from nightmares._

**_Well, no time to loose girl! Get up! GET UP! You have to find Katsuo today! _**Inner Sakura yelled waking up the sleepy half of Sakura's mind.

_The hell…?_

Just then her door clicks open Sasuke steps into the room with a breakfast tray. Wait a minute…breakfast?

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke." Sakura asks.

"Don't worry, it's really me." Sasuke walks over and places the tray in front of me. "Eat up, we have to go. Meet me down stairs once you're ready." Sasuke says before leaving the room. _No good morning? Yup, definitely Sasuke. _Sakura thinks as she begins to eat the eggs and bacon sitting on her tray. _He is so mean sometimes._

_**So? He cares about you! -squeals- **_

_What makes you say that?_

_**Duh! He made you breakfast!**_

_Oh yeah._

**_Twelve minutes later… after Sakura eats, brushes, showers, and changes _(A/N: I could never do that in 12 minutes)**

Sakura heads down stairs to see Sasuke putting last minute things into his pack.

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you packing? Shouldn't we see if Tsunade-sama allows us to go first?" Sakura asks.

"Already done. Here's you pack, it already has you clothes in it." Sasuke replies handing Sakura her pack. "And Tsunade said that you don't have to give her your note. She says she figures you could find someone suitable to carry the errand. What did she mean?"

"Oh, just a note I had to write up to aloe the errand person to get some medicine from the Hidden Village of the Mist. Let me get it." Sakura walks over to her little office near the kitchen.

_That's weird, where is it? _Sakura wonders seeing that it wasn't in her office. –gasp!- _No..._

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun! I think Katsuo took the note so he could get through Konaha's Gate because no one can get through without a note from a higher official." Sakura tells Sasuke running from her office. "He probably left yesterday morning!"

"Then we better hurry, come on." And in a flash Sakura and Sasuke are out the door and at Konaha's Main Gate.

(There's a different guard)

"Note."

Sasuke hands the guard a piece of paper signed by the Hokage.

"Alright, you may pass." The guard says.

As soon as the gates were wide enough for a body to squeeze through Sakura and Sasuke sprinted through.

"Um… Sasuke-kun? Why do you care so much that my brother comes home and why are we alone on this mission?" Sakura asks.

**A/N: Ahhhh! I'm done with my longest chapter ever! Hope you like it! I realized that not as many people reviewed my last chapter. Maybe it's because there wasn't a lot of SasuSaku fluff. I'll put some in the next chappy though! Please R&R, this chapter took for ever for me to write and type because I lost this chapter the first time I typed it because someone tried to hack into my computer and my computer crashed, so I lost my chapter and had to rewrite it again. Gomen! Well, anyways R&R!**

**Sakura: Good job!**

**Sasuke: you call that a cliff hanger?**

**Azngirls3: What ever Sasuke… 3**


	7. Katsuo's New Companion

**A/N: Omigosh! Thank you sooo much for those who reviewed! I'm glad that new people reviewed and not just the usual people. No offence I still love you guys. Ok, well on with the story!**

**All most forgot disclaimer…again…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot, Katsuo and his newest companion.**

**Flashback**

_**Sasuke hands the guard a piece of paper signed by the Hokage.**_

"_**Alright, you may pass." The guard says.**_

_**As soon as the gates were wide enough for a body to squeeze through Sakura and Sasuke sprinted through.**_

"_**Um… Sasuke-kun? Why do you care so much that my brother comes home and why are we alone on this mission?" Sakura asks.**_

**Chapter 7: Katsuo's New Companion**

Sasuke sighs, _We don't have time for explaining._

"I'll tell you later, right now we have to pick up our pace." Sasuke yells behind him so his voice could be heard past the wind rushing by their ears.

_Faster? Aren't we going fast enough already? _Sakura thinks.

After a few minutes Sakura begins to wonder. " Sasuke-kun? Where are we going?" She asks.

Sasuke stayed silent. Honestly, he didn't know exactly where he was going himself. He was just trying to look for signs of an 8 year old kid.

"You have no idea where you're going do you?" Sakura says looking at the slight hint of confusion on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke just glared at her while she giggled for a moment before activating his Sharingan and resuming his "looking for lost kid" mode.

**Katsuo POV while the night Sakura was asleep…**

**(A/N: Katsuo thinks…a lot… o.o)**

_Hm…, _Katsuo thinks, _I'm getting tired and it's getting kind of dark. I should rest…_

After about a minute Katsuo comes by a little clearing.

_Might as well make camp here. _

Walking to the center of the clearing I made a list of things I would need for the night.

_Wood… food…stone…_

I spied a squirrel climbing up the side of the tree.

"Moriko!" I yell, making the squirrel turn its head to glance at me. Even though it was just a glance, it was enough for me to get into its mind.

My eyes turned jet black as I activated my Moriko Eye. _Go get fire wood. _My eyes flashed red as I sent this command into the squirrels head.

Shoom------

The squirrel ran off to do its job.

With my blood limit still activated (to insure my control over the squirrel) I took out the thin pipes and joints from my bag and began putting together the skeleton of my tent.

Just when I got the front of my tent put together the squirrel came back with a bundle of firewood.

"Very good…" I say before releasing it from my Moriko.

"Cha-ep. Cha-ep!" the squirrel says (A/N: or however it is you write the way a squirrel sounds)

"Here." I say, rewarding the squirrel with a bag of rare assorted nuts. I wasn't planning on eating them anyways. I had a few other bags in my bag since one of Sakura's patients gave her a whole crate of them after she saved her son.

"Now, go find your friends. I have work here."

"Cha-ep. Cha-ep!" the squirrel shook its head.

_It can understand me?_

"What? Don't have any friends?"

The squirrel looked down.

"You are one intelligent animal." I say under my breathe.

"I'll be your friend then. But you have to help me make camp."

The squirrel started jumping up and down happily. "Cha-ep. Cha-ep!" Then it jumped up and hugged me.

"That's not really helping." The squirrel then jumped off of me and headed to the stack of wood it had gathered earlier. I watched it in interest as it began to set up a camp fire.

_This squirrel is as smart as a human _I conclude.

As the squirrel continued to work on the fire set-up as I finished up with the tent. Once I got the fire started I took out a pan and some bacon and put it over the fire. My squirrel friend began eating its nuts when I said, "You need a name."

The squirrel looked up from its food and nodded.

"How about Kyo?" I asked.

"Cha-ep!" the squirrel shook its head.

"Yuki?" I suggested.

The squirrel shook its head.

"Shenji?"

The squirrel was starting to look irritated.

"Ok, then what name do you want to be called?" I said impatiently. The squirrel ran into my bag and started rummaging around in it.

"Hey! What are you doing in there?" I yell scrambling towards my bag. Just then the squirrel came out with a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Whoa. You can write?"

The squirrel ignored me and started writing on the paper then handed it to me. I took it and read what looked like "Uz ur I on me."

"Oh… I get it; you want me to enter your mind…ok then. Moriko!" My eyes turned black once again as I entered the squirrels mind.

Inside I found myself in a field of flowers and a couple yards in front of me was a cute girl around my age with shoulder length long brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was put up in half pigtails high on the sides of her head. You could see the shape of her petite body through her yukata. Overall she was very cute, I almost blushed. (A/N: psh…yeah, he blushed. He just won't admit it. P)

"Who are you?" I asked in a soft way.

The girl giggled. _Wow, I love her laugh. And look at her smile. Wait, what am I thinking? Am I even old enough to think like this?_

"I'm your friend… the squirrel." Her smile faltered a bit when she said the last part, "I wasn't always a squirrel. I was once a human… until" the girl started to cry.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up at me I asked, "What happened?" I knew asking that would be making her relieve memories, and that some memories she didn't even want to be reminded of but I was curious. I wanted to know if I could help in some way (see how he's related to Sakura?).

The girl smiled a bit and sat down, "Sit and I'll tell you."

I sat down and waited for her to begin. She took a few breathes before she started, "Well, most of my life I was an orphan. My parents abandoned me when I was just a baby. Then this nice lady adopted me. She became me mother."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know" she started to cry again "One night this woman broke into the house and was demanding some kind of information. I think it was a jutsu that would keep her looking young for a long period of time. My mom wouldn't tell her. She said it was a secret only her master, Tsunade, knew."

"W-wait…Ts-Tsunade-sama? That means you mother…was her name…Shizune?"

The girl jumped on me pushing me, making me fall back on the ground.

"You know my mom! Where is she?" the girl's eyes were filled with desperation.

"Yes…she's in my home village helping Tsunade with her job as Hokage. I never knew she had a daughter." The girl sat up.

"That's because she didn't keep me for a while. Once mother fought off the intruder she threatened that she would never see me again. After that mom used a jutsu and blasted her through the door. Mother kept a close eye on me since then, but one day when mom and I were playing catch we lost the ball. When we went looking for it the same intruder came and turned me into a squirrel and trapped me in a hallow tree. I don't know what happened to my mom after that. I found a way out of the tree but I didn't know where my mom was. I couldn't find her so I ran into the forest. I've been living here ever since."

"Oh…what's your name? I forgot to ask you that earlier." I say.

The girl smiled, "Sana, what's yours?"

"Haruno, Katsuo" I reply "Sana, do you know a way to get you back to human?"

"I think so… but it takes up a lot of charka. And there is a potion required for me to drink. I read it in a book I stole from a traveler." Sana says.

"How about this, I help you find someone to get you turned back into a human while you travel with me as I find a brother. Finding one is why I'm out here in the first place."

Sana's smile turned into a grin "Yeah!"

"Cool. But let's get some sleep. I'm getting really tired now." I yawned.

"Alright!" Sana helped me up then hugged me. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Thank you Katsuo-kun."

"Uh…um…sure, no problem." I say as I hesitantly hugged her back (A/N: XP he blushed again!)

She broke the hug, "Well, good night Katsuo-kun!" she said cheerfully.

"Um…good night Sana…chan." He had never used that suffix on anyone before. He either called then by "san", they're last name or in his sisters case, their first name.

I released her from my Moriko. Once I got the fire out and the pans packed Sana and I headed to the tent where we both slept dreaming of that one thing we want most.

For her, to see her mom.

For me, to have a brother.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 7 done! New couple, ne? Yell me if you like KatsuxSana pairing. I feel like I rushed a bit in some parts of this chapter... I'm so sorry I didn't' update in like a month. The first week I had no inspiration. The second I started writing but I went on vacation. The third I was visiting my grandparents because my grandpa is sick. The fourth…well that's when I just kept writing cause the way I write is a little every night when I get really inspired. So yeah… R&R people! And thanks to my best friend and now co-author/editor! Hannah! I luv uz!**

**Sakura: Will the next chapter have more Sasuxme fluff?**

**Azngirls3: maybe…**

**Sasuke: Don't make too much fluff.**

**Azngirls3: -gasp!- You want the fluff Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: What? No…it's just**

**Azngirls3: Whatever, I know you want it… you panicked XP**

**Well, until the next chapter! Ja ne! **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Missing Sakura and Getting Caught

**A/N: Thank you those who reviewed. I appreciate it. I made a new SasuSaku oneshot… but it has like two chapters… so anyways yeah. It's a song fic with a twist at a karaoke bar. Not very original but I added stuff to make it different from other karaoke song fics. It's called Promiscuous because well that's what the main song is. Read, review, and share my stories people!**

**I apologize for grammar or spelling errors.**

_This is thoughts._

**Recap: "Um…good night Sana…chan." He had never used that suffix on anyone before. He either called then by "san", they're last name or in his sisters case, their first name.**

**I released her from my Moriko. Once I got the fire out and the pans packed Sana and I headed to the tent where we both slept dreaming of that one thing we want most.**

**For her, to see her mom.**

**For me, to have a brother.**

**End Recap**

**Chapter 8: Missing Sakura and Getting Caught**

"Uhh…ow" I was just waking up when my back started to ache, a thin sleeping bag on the ground wasn't the best way to sleep. _How does Sakura handle this? I'd be a cripple if I were doing this for six years. _**(A/N: He's 8 so he's never been on a mission before)**

_Sakura… I think I'm starting to miss her_

I grabbed my pack and got out a bagel (I packed a lot of food)

I started to nibble on it. _I wish my sister was here to make breakfast. _I started getting really sad thinking of my sister. I brought my knees up to my chin thinking about the life we used to have.

**Flashback**

**Sniff-sniff… I woke up to the smiling, smelling the smell of eggs, hash browns and ham. I immediately ran down stairs.**

"**Ohayo, ka-san" I said seeing my mom at the stove.**

"**Ohayo, dear" she replied "Did you brush your teeth yet?"**

"**Awww… but ka-san…"**

"**No "buts" go up stairs right now and clean those teeth. If you hurry then you'll get a special surprise with your birthday breakfast." Mother chimed in.**

**I was confused for a second, and then I remembered _April 27! My birthday!_ I thought.**

**I ran upstairs to the bathroom and washed up. I walked out of the bathroom and almost bumped into Sakura while passing by her room.**

"**Hey Katsuo" Sakura yawned while stretching her arms. "How's my little birthday brat?"**

**I pouted "I'm not a brat."**

**Sakura laughed while walking tiredly to the bathroom "Whatever."**

**I continued my little journey down stairs. When I reached the breakfast table I slid into a seat right next to dad.**

"**Ohayo, Otou-san!" I say happily.**

"**Ohayo, son." He replied looking up from his news paper "Are you ready for today?" father asked.**

"**What are we doing today?"**

"**Anything you want really. It's your day son." Father replied as he put down his paper as soon as mother came out with breakfast and Sakura came down clean and dressed.**

**Mother put everybody's dishes in front of them. I looked down at my plate and noticed that the food was arranged into a shape of a cat, my favorite kind of animal.**

"**A kitty!" I cry happily.**

"**Cat? Where?" My dad cried out. He was allergic to a cat that's why we didn't have them.**

"**It's just my food dad." I say laughing. We began breakfast when my mother asked me, "So what is it you want to do today?"**

"**Um… I'm not sure yet…" I replied.**

"**Well, whatever it is I won't be able to join you till about 2:00. I'm hangin' with my friends." Sakura said.**

"**Sakura! Why would you make yourself busy on your own brother's birthday?" Mother asked.**

"**Don't worry Mom" I said suddenly "I know what I want to do today. I want to hang with Sakura and her friends!"**

"**Whaaaat?" Sakura bursted (sp?).**

"**That's fine with me. Is it ok with you, Sakura?" Father said glaring at my sister.**

"**Yes, it's ok." She said reluctantly.**

**That day I met a lot of cool older people. There was a tall white-eyed guy, Neji I think, who had a girl named TenTen hanging on him, and a loud blonde girl named Ino who was holding hands with some pineapple head called, Shikamaru. Then there was another white-eyed girl who was really shy, she would turn really red when she talked to this very obnoxious dobe. They all seemed to be split into pairs except this one guy. He was the coolest out of all of them.**

"**Sakura, why aren't you holding hands with him?" I asked pointing at the cool raven-haired guy.**

**She blushed "Even that dobe has a girl" I continued. Everyone started to laugh. The raven-haired guy looked at me and smirked.**

"**The kid talks like you Sasuke" Shikamaru said.**

**End Flashback (A/N: Katsuo doesn't have much of a vocabulary, huh?)**

I sighed, I turned 6 that day. They became my new friends and by knowing them I gained a whole bunch of popularity once I got into school.

_Well, I can't turn back now. I have a promise to keep._

I stepped out of my tent.

"Hello there." said a voice behind me, on instinct I pilled out a kunai from my holster and turned around.

"Whoa. I don't mean any harm. I was just traveling back to my home after doing an errand in the Wind Country and saw you here." Said a man with silver haired tied back in a pony tail, he had round glasses on his eyes and a forehead protector on his forehead.

"Aren't you a little young to be out here by yourself?"

"What's it to you?" I spit back not trusting him.

"What? Don't trust? Come on. Let's be nice. Hi!" he said faking a smile as he stuck out his hand "I'm Kabuto."

I lowered my kunai and reached my hand out attentively.

_There's nothing wrong with shaking hands right? It doesn't mean I have to trust him right?_

His hand was just about to touch mine when it started to glow.

_What the…_

"CHA-EP!" came a sound and a squirrel jumped out of no where pushing my hand away.

_Sana! _I think remembering.

"Crap!" Kabuto said, "Uh, I mean. Are you ok, that squirrel must have hurt your hand." He began to reach for my hand but I pulled away.

"Why did your hand glow?" I demanded.

"What do you mean glow?" he asked trying to act innocent.

"You know what I mean. What were you planning?" I demanded.

Seeing that there was no point in lying Kabuto dropped his little act, "Alright, I'll tell you. It seems to me my boss has taken an interest to you. Unfortunately he cannot be here to give you his present that he planned. So I will just have to take you to him." With that he threw a kunai at me. I was about to dodge it when sprang open into a net.

I was caught.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

_SHOOM –_

Sasuke and Sakura were still running when all of a sudden Sasuke stopped.

"This way!" Sasuke said dashing off to the left with Sakura close behind.

"A camp" Sakura stated seeing a tent, a bag and fire that obviously went out last night.

Sasuke sensed the air around him, _No one here… _he thinks.

"Sasuke look!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke ran to her as Sakura held up a bag, her hand were shaking, "This is…" she trailed off.

Sasuke studied the bag closer when his eyes widened in recognization.

**Flashback**

**Sasuke, Sakura, and Katsuo ditched their friends at the mall and walked into a little gift shop. Sakura noticed Katsuo eyeing one of the backpacks when she turned to Sasuke and whispered something in his ear. Together they bought the bag for Katsuo.**

"**Make sure you bring this on your next mission, got it?" Sasuke said to Katsuo giving him the bag.**

"**Got it!" Katsuo replied happily.**

**End Flashback**

_It's that bag, _Sasuke thought.

He looked around and spotted a kunai on the floor. He picked it up and slowly turned it as if looking for something.

_Kabuto…_Sasuke thinks, his eyes narrowing once he saw a red dot on the kunais handle. Kabuto had his weapons custom made to have a red dot on them, Sakura didn't really know why but then again, he didn't really care, it's sort of good that Kabuto did strange things like this especially in this kind of situation.

"Sakura! We have to go, Kabuto took your brother already. I bet he's heading for Sound." Sasuke said urgently.

Sakura stood up and began to run, this time with Sasuke trailing behind her.

_Oh…please be ok. Please, please. _Sakura prayed in her head. She'd never live it down is she lost her brother.

Sasuke and Sakura kept running for a couple minutes until…

"Sakura! Watch out!"

In the midst of her hoping Sakura didn't notice herself heading straight for a low branch. By the time Sasuke warned her it was too late, she ran into the branch and she ran into it hard.

Luckily, Sasuke was there to break her fall.

**A/N: Ok, I'll stop here. I apologize a million times over for my late update! But I was also working on my other fanfic, Promiscuous. Oh please forgive me!**

**If you review though, I will definitely update faster! But I need a review from everyone…so REVIEW! Arigato. Until next time! Ja!**

**Sakura: Ja!**

**Sasuke: Ja!**


	9. Connections

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry my readers that I haven't updated in the looongest time. And I'm sorry if the quality of this chapter is not as good as you expected since I haven't been around for a while. I really don't think I have a good enough escuse to get me through this trouble, so go ahead... hate me, as long as I know why. And thank you JustPlainPeachy!!! For sticking with me and reviewing all of my chapters, even the ones that I thought were really bad even though I have never really said that aloud, yes I really despise some of my chapters. Well, enough waiting. I think you have had enough of that. On with the chapter!!**

**Chapter: 9 New Connection**

_Oi! Sakura get up!!!_

_Whaaat...? _Sakura thinks lazily.

_Get up! _Inner Sakura yelled, _I have a surprise for you!!_

_What the... Where have you been?? We currently are in the middle of a forest looking for Katsuo and you weren't there to see any of it!!! _Sakura yelled at her inner self. As much as she hated her at times, it felt pretty awkward not having her around.

_Well, actually yes I was. I just kept quiet for once. _Inner Sakura repied.

There was a pause. ..._Are you sure you're me inner self? _Sakura thought skeptically.

_Well, DUH!! You baka, now's not the time. I want you to meet someone!_

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke hovering over her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura blushed "Fine I think, my head hurts a litle. But I'll be ok. Ano, what happened?"

"You ran into a tree branch. I set up camp to let you rest." Sasuke replied.

_Hey, Sasuke!! I want you to meet someone, _a voice in Sasuke's head yelled.

_Where the hell have you been? We just found out that Kabuto took Katsuo and you werent't there!! ACtually, I take that back. I'm glad you weren't there._ Sasuke yelled to his inner self.

_Owch, that hurts, _Inner Sasuke says sarcasticly putting a hand to his chest expressing his sarcasm,_ but anyways, I want you to meet someone _Inner Sasuke said.

_Sakura, you have to see this, _Inner Sakura says exited.

_We just made inner self history_! Inner Sasuke says proudly.

_How_? Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time.

_I just found a way_- Inner Sasuke continued.

_to enter someones mind_- Inner Sakura told Sakura.

_and allow us to meet there inner selves_!! _(you get the whole switch of thing by now...right? Anyways)_

_What?? _Sasuke and Sakura thought.

_So- (Sasuke)_

_now- (Sakura)_

_I want you- (Sasuke)_

_to meet- (Sakura)_

_inner- (you get it...)_

_Sasuke-_

_Sakura._

Inner Sasuke and Inner Sakura stepped into view of both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh my God!" Sakura yells surprised while Sasuke just widened his eyes. They look

at each other then at thier inner selves that back at each other.

"You... it...he... self... you too?" Sakura asks half confused.

_Yup!! _IS (Inner Sakura) cheered understanding her outer self completely. Then out of

the blue she bagan hugging ISA(soundslike a girls name... tell me if you come up with

a different name i could use, please!!)

_What are you doing?!_ Sakura and Sasuke asked in unision.

_What? _she retorted, _I can't hug my own boyfriend?_

_"_Boy friend?" Sakura repeated.

"You failed to mention this one." Sasuke said to ISA.

_Yeah, well we've been together a couple months before we were assigned to you once _

_your hormones kicked in._

_Really. _Sakura heard Sasuke say, but when she looked at Sasuke his mouth hadn't

moved. Sakura struggled with the situation for a while.

"You were thinking Sakura stated out of the blue, "you were thinking and I heard it."

Sakura paused putting the pieces together. "I can hear your thoughts!!!" Sakura

exclaimed.

_Yeah right... _Sasuke thought.

"I-It's true!! I just heard your 'yeah right'!!" Sakura started to wave her arms around as if

trying to form words, "Oh my God!"

_This is all happening way too fast, _Sakura thought putting a hand to her forehead.

Sasuke then realised that what Sakura said was true.

"Hold on, I don't want someone to hear my thoughts. I'd like them to stay private." he

glared at the space accross from him. Supposedly ISA but only Sakura and he would

know that.

_Ehehehehe... um well about those thoughts... _ISA scratched the back of his head, _um _

_well... those thoughts aren't really between us anymore._

"Who did you tell." Sasuke's tone was deadly.

There was a giggle.

**A/N: OMGAWD GOMENASAI GOMENASAI!!!!!! I'm very truly sorry that this is all that I can type up right now. I don't have the time but I do have the rest of the chapter all written up so all I have to do is type it up. GOMENASAIIII!!!!! Review though please!! so I know that people still read my story.**


End file.
